The present disclosure relates to methods for grinding electrode tips using a tip dresser including a servo motor unit.
Conventionally, when a pair of electrode tips mounted on a welding gun of a spot welding, a tip dresser including a servo motor unit is used since the tip dresser easily receives and outputs a signal to and from a welding robot having a welding gun (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-103378).